Forever Burning
by Gore.Geousxx
Summary: Can sakura tame the darkness bent on destroying sasuke? Can she reach him with the passion that she knows binds them and change all that they know? "So this is love...what people die for?" A sasusaku adventure that'll plunge everyone into a world unseen.


**A/N: Okay so this is a just a first chapter. It's just to explain this world I've put together by splicing both twilight and naruto. It will NOT be a twilight story. It is a naruto story and will be deeply SasuSaku. You'll see the reasons for the twilight references once you read this chapter. I thought a story like this would be really interesting. Read & Enjoy! And please review!!! ^-^ Get through this chapter and I promise there will be many more, and I can only get better with each chapter you guys!**

**I unfortunately DO NOT own Naruto or Twilight. Damnit. .**

```````````````````````````````` **Chapter One** ````````````````````````````````

"_A journey of a thousand miles…_

_Begins with a single step."_

My name is Sakura Haruno. I have not gone by the name Renesmee Cullen since my family died years ago, and I'd like to keep it that way. I need to get away from the pain, the loss, the lonliness…the memories of who I was, what I lost…what I can't seem to get away from.

They're gone; mother, father, my aunts, uncles…every shred of what makes up that dark side of me. I laugh at the term vampire. It's both uproariously funny and cripplingly depressing. For those on my human side of the family…they believe me dead, as grief stricken as that has made them, I'm glad for it. Before…they…died…they brought me here to Konohagakure. I remember everything when we first came here, the fear in these people's eyes. I remember that spark that lit on their features when they discovered that the myths and stories they were told as children were true. The stories of vampires.

My family, the Cullens, eased their worry, proved that they had nothing to fear. We showed our gentle nature and they took us in; some more enthusiastically than others of course.

We told them our story, who and what we were running from. The battle with the Volturi and all that was lost. My jake…his whole pack. I missed my jake, as young as I was I knew I'd never see him again. He was dead and had I learned about death very early in life. Hunting with my family taught me many things most children my age would never understand so early. But then again children don't age the same way I do. I no longer age at a fast pace however…I'll explain that later. But apparently being around our nest accelerated the vampire blood inside me. But now it's just me, me and the new HUMAN family I've found here in Konoha, which is why we came here in the first place; to get as far away as we could and have a chance at a more quiet life. Konoha opened their arms to us…to me, in exchange that we protect them from any threat that may fall upon them. We accepted graciously. How could we not? My family saw it as an honor and a privilege to help such an inviting and caring village of humans. We built a house here, we turned this village into our home and I loved everything about it. Perhaps I would have loved anyplace where I could be with my family, but this place felt special. It truly felt like I was meant to be here. That reason I'd find out later...

I was given the name Sakura by the people of the village. It fit perfectly since I was enthralled with the sakura blossoms that littered the area. So much so that when I picked one from a tree, my hair slowly changed to match the color, and my eyes would change to match the green of its leaves. This look was not hard to keep and took no concentration, so often I would leave my appearance as so. The last name Haruno was given to me by my family's closest friend in the village. He was the first to help us get settled and he grew very close to us. They thought it fitting to give my new first name a worthy last name. And so the name Haruno Sakura was given to me.

Integrating into the village was easier than my family thought. They expected hardships, but they were far and few of them. No doubt, my being only HALF vampire aided into me getting along with others. I could cry, I could sleep, I was hungry for human food, I could walk into the sunlight and not "shimmer" if I was well fed. My family deemed it necessary that I stop hunting and feeding as they do. That I should keep to eating as the villagers do. I understood completely, though I would miss that bond I had with them, I knew it was necessary…as young as I was, I knew it was necessary. Besides I still ran with them when we felt the urge to be free and be ourselves. We would take off into the trees and surrounding forest of the village whenever we had a free moment to ourselves. It was the only time I felt truly alive, when I could run as fast as I could, and no one could catch me…except for my father of course. He always was the fastest of us.

So I accepted the change of having to eat like a human. The more energized, and the more of the human side of myself I took in, the less my vampire traits would show themselves outright. I still had the strength, the speed, and "beauty" of my monster half but those were things that I didn't have to show all the time, things that would be deemed necessary when I took on the path of a shinobi. Those things…and my powers were said to make me one of konoha's most talented ninjas. A dream of mine that would sometimes go sour when a human child ridiculed me for not being human, taunting me and claiming that me being a ninja would not be fair, that I had to many unfair advantages…I knew he was right. I knew my powers and bloodline alone put me at a far better advantage than the other children I hated this.

Though the villagers seemed intrigued and baffled by our powers. My father's ability to hear your thoughts, my mother's strong will and ability to protect those around her with her barriers, my aunt's ability to see the future…and my abilities. Yes abilities…plural. The mating of my parents gave me very unique powers.

My being conceived gave me the ability to communicate without words. One touch and you could see, hear, and feel what I felt, what I wanted, what I needed. Also with one touch I could transfer my life force…in other words, I could heal by touching. I felt a bit like a freak while growing up but I also felt I had purpose other than being a monster. A shinobi purpose!

As I grew I worked on an even greater discovery about myself. When I felt very strongly linked to another, and if I concentrated extremely hard, I seemed to be able to project my voice into their thoughts without having to touch my target…telepathy is what I learned was the proper word by my Grandpa Carlisle. I had only succeeded in doing this with my mother and father…my mother and father, the strongest link I have ever felt in my life. I felt a strong link with my jake also, but that's all gone now. I have run out of tears for my jake.

But I can also sense the intent of others. Almost like seeing the purest form of their souls. Think of a shinobi and how they can sometimes read their opponent's next move by the slightest twitch of their finger or foot. The only difference is that I can look right in your eyes and connect with not only the intent and feeling of your chakra, but also connect with the intent of their mind and heart. I choose not to indulge in that ability other than when it is against an enemy. I have promised myself to never invade a friend or loved ones privacy like that. And upon first arriving most saw my ability to slightly change my appearance after seeing a Sakura blossom for the first time. That first sighting of my abnormality spread through the village quite quickly, much to my dismay. I was still a child and I felt embarrassed by such things.

Not much time passed before my family proved to keep true to their word. They protected the village. All of my family fought and died for Konoha, leaving me here alone. After the Nine Tailed beast rained its rage down upon us, it was finally weak enough for the hokage to finish it off. I saw the destruction that showered this village in sorrow. From the safety of the hokage's tower I saw my family and many other families give their life…Konoha is my family now. I live with them, learn with them, learn from them, love them, fight for them, fight beside them, protect them. A shinobi I must be.

An interesting turn of events occurred shortly after my family was destroyed. I stopped aging…stopped growing. The medics and scientists of the village could only explain that maybe it was because of the break in the link; that my body no longer felt the pull of the vampire blood around me…my family. They believe it to try and start to adapt to my surroundings…that I'll start aging normally with those around me after a time.

Heh, what do you know…they were right. I started to grow again along with the children of the village after a time. The villagers seem to enjoy my company even more over a few years. I guess the memory they still have of my family dying for them has softened their hearts even more to my kind. I've made friends…I've noticed some in particular that I enjoy being around, finally being able to laugh with. I went through a very dark time after I was made orphan, sometimes even running off into the trees for days at a time, coming close to convincing myself to revert to Vampire as much as possible. What would this have accomplished?...Nothing. The pain muddied my head, made it impossible to see logically. But without my mother, without my father…did logic even exist in my world anymore? Of course it did, I just didn't want to see it, didn't want to see anything. I came around though, alittle more each day I would heal a bit, the love from the village helped me along. New family, new friends...I have to live for them now.

And there's a boy…a boy with a darkness inside of him. The same darkness that killed my parents. I pitied him at first, but then I realized he doesn't need my pity. I see strength inside of him, he can take care of himself. He needs friends and love just like me. He craves it, just like I do. Though he can be quite obnoxious and a troublemaker, I feel greatness from him. It's weird…I feel the same greatness emanating from his heart as I did the King Hokage. Why is that? It doesn't take long before the truth becomes painfully aware. I laugh at my discovery, but I keep it a secret. It baffles me that not many others in the village can see the goodness in his heart, or the fact that he is born from one of konaha's greatest men! What is the difference between us? He has a monster inside of him yes…but so do I. The difference is that his was put there…mine is in my DNA. I AM a monster. Uzumaki Naruto, however, is not.

There's also another boy. I've found another link. A link even stronger than the one I felt with my parents. A link so strong that it must be what they felt for eachother.

I've never met a human such as him. A HUMAN…remember that Sakura…Sasuke Uchiha has been plagued with enough monsters to haunt him for a life time. He does not need another one. But my heart aches so much to fill his ruined heart…so this is love? What so many die for?

**A/N: Well thats it for the first chapter. Please review. This is my first story and I really want feedback from readers! ^-^ Will update soon!!**


End file.
